She Knows Him
by LittleLauren
Summary: This is a series of events relating to George's recovery without Fred, Angelina being the main source. It's a struggle, especially when George can't wrap his head around the fact that Angelina could ever love him for him. He couldn't be more wrong.
1. 13 January, 1999

A/N: This story takes place after my story "To Make George Laugh Again", but it's all good if don't read it. My head canon for George might make more sense, but not required.

* * *

Chapter 1: 13 January, 1999

Being Fred and George's best friend was very difficult. The biggest attribute in said best friend would be to tell them apart.

The first person to do it was their little sister, Ginny. It was a stupid, little prank, but it was the first one directed at five-year-old Ginny. George sat in the barn, ready to pull a rope, while Fred snuck up behind her to jump-scare her into a bale of hay and mud. Before they thought their prank would be a success, Ginny spun around and smacked Fred to the ground. "Fred!" she screamed, running into the barn. She spotted her other brother, and yelled, "You better not push me like you pushed Ron, George!" Ever since, Fred and George took Ginny under their wing.

The next person to tell them apart was Lee Jordan. Fred and George got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Lee Jordan became an announcer. He was the only one to know which Weasley was which, even when the twins switched numbers.

Harry also eventually knew the difference, although they didn't exactly know how.

And then, there was Angelina, who seemed to know the twins inside and out. She was the only one who could talk to them one on one, without the other, although those times were very rare. When she'd talk with Fred, it was a laugh. Joke after joke after joke. Sometimes, they'd flirt, but Angelina knew that nothing serious would ever happen between them. George, although externally just like Fred, was a bit complex in Angelina's opinion. She could have decent conversations with George, and they were sometimes profound. George opened up to Angelina; it was somehow easy for him, and it scared him a little. Not even Fred knew about some things that he'd talk about.

Now, when Fred died, George felt as if he had no one. He was so used to Fred by his side that being alone was never a concept. The people that could tell them apart tried to help him, but he didn't want their help. In fact, he shut himself into his and Fred's old room for months. Ginny came knocking, but he didn't want her to see him this way. Lee and Angelina were busy keeping up the shop while he wasn't there. If George had it his way, he'd torch the place, but, deep down, he appreciated his friends trying to keep his business alive. George definitely didn't want to talk to Harry; he irrationally blamed Harry for his brother's death.

Ever since that Christmas 1998, George grew fond of Teddy; he shared a connection with the infant that only Harry could quite understand. Harry asked Andromeda to stop by at the Burrow more often with Teddy. This lifted George's spirits significantly from that point onward. He was still a working progress, but everyone saw some definite improvement.

Angelina was the most excited about George's change in attitude. She had more luck with talking to him and bringing him back to his old self. There were some times when their conversations would get heated or deep, but George felt comfortable talking to Angelina about such private things. It was like old times again. They'd talk about the latest Quidditch season, about getting George sober (which was always a passive aggressive subject), about their favorite classes at Hogwarts, about getting ice cream, anything really. But, the conversation always came back to Fred. And how could it not? George literally did everything with his twin.

This particular conversation was about the Yule Ball back in their sixth year. Angelina tried to steer the conversation away from that time; even for her, Fred was still a touchy subject. But with George's "liquid courage", there was no stopping him.

"When you said yes to- to him," George said, quietly skirting over his twin's name. "I was a bit disappointed. But he's always been that ladies' man…"

Despite trying to get off of the subject, Angelina couldn't help but laugh at this. "He asked me to the Yule Ball. What do you think we did?"

George shrugged. "He told me you two snogged-"

"Once!" she said, exasperated. "And if I remember correctly, Katie told me you two had hooked up. Did that mean you were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly." She took his hand in hers. "I would have gone with you if you asked me first."

This didn't help matters. "Wouldn't have made a difference," he slurred slightly. "We look the same. You would have just as well had snogged me if we went together."

"You don't know that, George."

"Oh yeah?" A vein twitched on his temple.

"You two were vastly different, you know that, right?" She knew this hit a bit of a chord with George, since this was the road block they've been facing for a while. He took his hand back from hers, but she boldly continued. "You are nothing like him, and he was nothing like you." George turned his head away from her, but she knew he was listening. "He was reckless, daring, the man of action. You," she touched his face, accidentally scraping over the hole where his ear used to be. She smiled. "You are more observant, thoughtful, introspective, and a bit unbalanced."

George gave a sad smile, but still had his head turned away. "Bringing back the ear jokes, I see…"

"I mean it, George," she whispered. She forced him to look at her. "You are George. You have always been George. Even with him. You two were always two separate people in my eyes. That night at the Yule Ball, that is history. We laughed about it later. It was nothing. Trust me."

He did.


	2. 30 May, 1999

Chapter 2: 30 May, 1999

It was almost a year after the war. Teddy's first birthday was celebrated at the Burrow. He was practically part of the family at this point. George made it a point to get completely sober for the affair so he can create a pygmypuff that changed the same color as Teddy's hair whenever he changed it. George loved how happy his gift made baby Teddy. Once again, Teddy helped George crawl a little bit further out of his depression. Teddy reminded George about how much he loved tinkering and inventing new things.

But just as he readied himself to step back into his shop, May 2nd came. Newspapers were reminding the Wizarding World of all that they had lost during the Battle of Hogwarts. He attempted to look passed the articles, but nothing came close to when he was seen walking up to the shop a few weeks later. So many passersby ogled and whispered. Angelina was at his side, holding his hand. They stopped at the front doors.

"You can do this," she whispered.

George looked up at the sign… the sign of which he helped create with his brother. So many memories and war flashbacks came rushing back. All the sudden, George was breathing rather heavily, feeling as if someone were compressing his lungs together. He saw his brother's face very vividly in his mind, the smile of Fred's last laugh permanently etched on his face…

"No," mumbled George. "No, no, no, no-" His vision became fuzzy. He saw a redhead burst from the shop right before he fell and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was on his couch in his flat above the shop. He heard muffled voices in another room… or perhaps in the same room. His hearing has never truly been the same since he lost his one ear. He sat up, his head swimming, his sight blurred. _Was it just a dream?_

The first person he saw was Angelina rushing over to his side. George smiled, and said groggily, "Morning, beautiful."

"Are you alright, George?" she said, disregarding his greeting. She touched a bump on the side of his head close to his gaping ear hole, and he winced.

"Oi!" He yelled, clutching the bruise.

"You fell pretty hard on the door of the shop."

"Brilliant," George said sarcastically. "Why don't we just cut off this side of my face altogether?"

Angelina smiled gently. "You'd still look handsome."

Ron came in the room with a small piece of raw steak, and slapped it onto his brother's side rather clumsily. "Saw Hagrid doing this once. Seemed to work loads."

"It does but you don't have to be so violent about it," Angelina scowled.

Ron shrugged and left the room.

"He's been a pain in the arse ever since they pushed their wedding date back," Angelina muttered.

"Ah, leave him be," said George, letting the cool steak reduce the swelling in his face. "He's a git when he's angry, but his heart's in the right place."

They both smiled. George sighed and looked around his old flat that he hasn't been in for a year. "Did you clean in here?"

"It started to get dusty and weathered, but we kept it just the way you left it."

"Ange," George said, leaning in closer. "Me and Fred didn't even clean in here."

They both laughed and decided to dismiss the fact that George said "Fred" for the first time since his death. Angelina pulled the steak away from George's face.

"You reckon this'll make me look even more rugged than before?" George smiled.

She couldn't help herself. Angelina kissed him, and he surprisingly pulled back. "I'm sorry," she said, moving farther away from him. "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine," said George in a slightly higher pitch than his normal voice. "I just…"

Angelina slowly made her way toward the door. "Let me know when you're all healed." She left before George could say another word.


	3. June 2002

She Knows Him  
Chapter 3: April, 2002

They had good days.

George was back in his flat. He was finally moving on with his life and being present in the shop. Customers and family members were very excited to see the owner out and about, in his element. He busied himself with renovating the flat, which Angelina helped with. He also would have Teddy visit the shop and the back room ("where the real magic happened"). Teddy absolutely loved watching George test out his new products, which either ended perfectly or rather dangerously. On the surface, George was the life of the party again, but Angelina knew that he could only hold on for so long.

They never talked about their relationship, but that didn't stop them from pretending that everything was normal. They'd flirt, of course. And sometimes, they'd act on their impulses, as if they were a real, functional couple.

"I'm home!" he sang, coming upstairs from the shop.

Unknown by George, Angelina rolled her eyes, but decided to play along. "Why are you so late?" she asked, getting up off the couch. "You said you'd be home at six and it is now…" she checked her watch. "… 6:02!"

"Sheesh, woman! I can't be late for once," he said, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. He strode over to where she stood, twirled her around and dipped her body slightly. He kissed her chastely, and whispered, "My Angel."

They had bad days.

They would start dating or begin a romantic relationship, but George would back away when things got real. She honestly just assumed it was part of his grieving process. He would not want to talk to her, or he would shut himself away in his room, or, what hurt Angelina the most, he'd be gone for days on end. He would always come back smelling of alcohol or with a few cuts and bruises on his face. She would get annoyed by it, and ask about where he's been and what he's been doing. Angelina always suspected George was cheating on her, which bothered her deeply…

She was closing up the shop when she heard loud singing outside on a breezy April evening. Looking up, she shook her head in disapproval when she saw George and Ron arm in arm, shouting a Celestina Warbeck song. She thanked Merlin that all of their customers have gone home.

The two stumbled into the shop, Ron laughed while George continued to sing loudly.

"Shhh!" Ron covered his hand over George's mouth, still giddy and red in the face. "Angie-lina will hear you!"

" _Angie-lina_ is right here," she said, having not left her spot behind the counter.

The two redheads jumped.

"Blimey, Ange!" cried George. "Since when you get here?"

" _I_ was here all day. And yesterday. And the day before," she spat at the pathetic looking pair. "And where were you?"

"Was with my dear brother, wasn't I, Ronald?" George clapped Ron on the back, causing Ron to topple over. "He's in a bad way right now, and I'm taking care of him!"

"That doesn't mean you leave for the entire weekend!"

"You never complained before," George slurred as he staggered over to her. "I always come back, Angel." He leaned in for a kiss, but she quickly pulled back.

"No," Angelina said plainly. She came from behind the counter, helping Ron off of the floor.

George furrowed his brow. "No?"

Angelina hoisted a semi-conscious Ron over her shoulder. "No."

"'No' as in no, or 'no' as in I didn't mean to say 'no'?"

She turned back to glare at George. "I know you're drunk, but come on! You can't be _that_ dim." One by one, she traipsed up the stairs with Ron leaning heavily on her. "For Merlin sake, George, help me!"

It definitely still felt like it was all her effort, for George was almost just as drunk as Ron. They plopped him on the couch. Ron hung off the edge of the couch, snoring, and they looked at each other.

"Ange," started George, but she was already in the bedroom. She slammed the door, but that didn't stop George from sloshing in. "Don't be mad…"

"I can't help it!" she shouted, arms crossed. "I have been patient and understanding, but this is ridiculous! If you don't love me, just tell me."

"That's ridiculous! Of course I love you! I just-!"

"You just what?!"

"I just- MERLIN!" George fell on the bed and put his hands up to cover his eyes. "Every time I'm with you, it's like I'm on top of the world. You make me feel like… a person. I love you so, goddam much. But I get this thought in the back of my head- like a- like a bug. That you love me because- because of-"

"Him," she finished, finally putting two and two together. He didn't say anything, which confirmed this was indeed his fear. She strode up to him, lifted him upright, and looked into his slightly dilated, red eyes. "You listen to me very closely, George Weasley. I love _you_ , you tosser!"

He stared at her dully, slowly processing what she was saying. "You love me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

" _Me?_ "

"Oh, shut up, now you're just trying to make fun of me."

George gave a cheeky grin. He toppled backwards onto the bed, bringing Angelina with him. He kissed her sloppily on the forehead. "I will always try to make fun of you, Ange. I love you, after all."

Once he started snoring, Angelina sat up. She looked down at the sweaty, booze-ridden man before her, and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful he was. She brushed his greasy red hair off of his forehead and smiled. This might have been a bad example of his improvement, but she knew they finally got over the hurtle that has been holding them both back for so long.

She never loved Fred. Frankly, she never thought she'd fall in love with either one of the Weasley twins. But there she was, caressing George's passed out face and feeling nothing but love for him. Only for him.


	4. October 2002

Chapter 4: October, 2002

 _Twins?_

Did she hear the Healer correctly?

"You're joking!" George laughed, eyes wide and full of panic.

The Healer smiled, waving her wand around Angelina's stomach. A bright blue light surrounded her abdomen, and two little formless blobs floated over them. "There's one," he said, pointing at the blobs. "And there is the other."

"Are you sure it's not just the trick of the light?" Angelina suggested.

George had to sit down, still nervously chuckling.

The Healer wisped the lights away and started to write down a new regiment. "No, it's not the trick of the light. You are having twins."

Angelina sat up, still processing all of this. It seems like yesterday that she and George just got over the fact that they were going to be parents. Once they told the family, Molly immediately went into wedding mode. But, they had never thought of getting married any time soon, if at all. They knew they loved each other; what would a wedding prove?

But still, _twins?_

In her frustration, she snapped at George. "Will you stop laughing!"

"I'm- I'm sorry," he giggled even more. "It's just- out of all the people in the family…" He bent over in stitches over this very serious matter.

Angelina hopped off of the examination table to receive the Healer's advice. She listened diligently to all of his suggestions while George continued to laugh. The Healer set them up with appointments, special potions, and some twin birthing classes. This was all still a shock to her, but in the back of her mind, she really didn't want to do all of this. What time did she have? How much money did they have to start saving? Would having too many kids too early eventually split them up?

And what about George's depression? What will happen when he shuts himself out again? She got exhausted just thinking about taking care of the shop and two children by herself.

They left the maternity ward stiffly and quietly. Angelina could sense eyes on her and George, but this was expected. They knew that the press liked to follow the Potters, Weasleys, and anyone associated with them for the latest news in their lives. Most of it were just rumors from speculation anyway.

The shop was still busy with customers. Sparks were flying every which way. Verity was trying to sell a pygmypuff to a little boy while wiping up some vomit from a puking pastille mishap behind her. A girl yanked at a box from the bottom of a display and everything cascaded down.

"I should…" George pointed at the chaos.

"Yeah," Angelina said. "I'm going to…" And she started walking to the door leading up to their flat.

Unsurprisingly, Ron was on their couch with a butterbeer in one hand and a copy of the Daily Prophet in the other. "So, you're having twins?" he called over his shoulder.

Angelina jumped. "Who told you that?" she rounded at him.

Ron, looking very offended, held up the news paper, which Angelina snatched from him. "Oi, don't mess that up! I didn't get to my section yet."

"Why do you want to read lies about yourself?"

"Why are you so concerned with lies about yourself?" he retorted. "I mean; you didn't think the press would create a twin story about a twin?"

Angelina ignored him to read a small section of the front page:

"… _And that wasn't just a ghost of red hair you saw breezing into the maternity ward this afternoon. Co-owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and controversial lovers, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson had their very first check up with a Healer. We have all speculated a hidden pregnancy for a while, but now, it has come to fruition. And it's not a small bump either! Could it be possible that the twinless Weasley made Miss Johnson a potion to multiply their chances for their own set of twins..."_

"Rubbish," she muttered, and threw the paper back at Ron, who gave her a dry grin.

"I think it's hilarious." He ate those words immediately when he turned the paper over and dropped his butterbeer on the ground. _"I'm having an affair with Harry?!_ Hermione goes travelling and _I'm_ the one having the affair? With Harry of all people! _"_

Despite her mood, she patted Ron's head on her way to her room. "You're right," she smirked. "It is hilarious."

She was exhausted with worry, but as much as she wanted to, she could not sleep a wink. She tossed and turned until she gave up on sleep completely. It wasn't smart of her to get up so quickly; she had to rush to the toilet just in case her nausea turned out to be more.

She sat there pathetically on the floor of their bathroom, resting her head against the opened toilet bowl with her arm as a buffer. Stroking her belly softly, she prayed for some strength. She was oddly quite comfortable in this position; she didn't realize that she had drifted to sleep.

"Angie?" came George's voice from the other side of the door.

"Don't come in," she commanded groggily, which immediately prompted him to come inside.

George tilted his head and gave a side smile at her compromising position. "Been drinking too much? You know, that stuff can kill you."

"Can you stop with the jokes for one bloody second."

"Ange…"

"You know what this means?" she panicked, pointing at her stomach. "Double _everything!_ I don't think we have enough time for one, let alone two."

The young man bent down, cupped Angelina's face and kissed her. "Ange," he leveled with her. " _We are having twins!_ Do you not see the irony?"

"I'm scared out of my mind," she whispered, trying not to cry. "And all you did was laugh. You could have at least showed some sort of concern."

"I am concerned."

"And it's already in the paper!"

"Now, I'm really concerned," he said through a smile. Somehow, his sarcasm made Angelina relax. "You knew that came with the territory. They've been spreading rumors for years. It's about time they got one right."

* * *

A/N: In the spirit of Halloween, I post my last chapter of this little story. I mean, I'd be spooked if I were George and Angelina in this moment. I realize this isn't everyone's canon, but I kind of like the idea that Fred and Roxanne are twins. What George and Angelina think is scary, being parents of twins from the get-go, actually makes them stronger individually and as a couple. They're cute, and not a lot of people give them credit because people think Angelina is just with George because he looks like Fred. And, don't get me wrong, George thinks the same thing. But that is far from the truth. I love them and their complicated relationship! This is not the last you'll hear about them from me! ;)


End file.
